Shells
by SuperSaiyanGodess
Summary: Micayla, a person who has lost everything, even herself, needs a miracle. When a mysterious letter gets delivered to her she gets that miracle, she packs up everything to move to Stardew Valley in hope of creating a new life. She struggles with the hauntings of her past life, will she find someone to love her and help her thought it? Or will all her nightmares come back?
1. Chapter 1: Grey Scale

**Shells**

 **Chapter 1: Grey Scale**

 _Hello all, this is my first Stardew Valley story. I did a OC POV for this chapter. As a kid I would bust out my GameCube and play Harvest Moon all the time. I actually just found Stardew Valley about half a year ago and fell in love with it. I immediately took a liking towards Sebastian, I like dark story lines. He's just so mysterious and sweet. So this story will be my version on their romance. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!_

 _0000_

 _Take a deep breath. You can do this. Thump_

"Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

 _Thump_

"Yes we have your honor." The clerk who took the verdict and handed it to the judge approached the foreperson. The judge read it silently, then handed it back to the clerk.

 _Thump_

"The jury finds the defendant not guilty."

"The jury is thanked and excused. Court is adjourned."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Cold sweats. That's what I woke up too. The event that happened to me a year ago was judged last week and the ruling haunts me every minute of every single day. The horror racing through me. Ticking like clockwork in my mind. _Tick tick tick._ My heart racing to dangerous speeds fueled by anxiety and pain. I'm reminded of it constantly, and to make it worse, everyone else saw it too. The scar racing across my face reminding me and everyone else, I'm broken. Underneath my clothing were many more scars painted on. I lost my security. My confidence. My smile. All thanks to one man who is currently walking the streets. Preying on other women. Confident, knowing if he got away with it once, he could again. I don't sleep anymore. The fear of him coming back to me haunts me. My only family member I could trust died 10 years ago. How I missed my grandfather. I need something in my life worth doing. I can't keep living like this. I'm an empty shell.

I got up and wore modest clothes. Clothes conservative 50-year-old woman would wear. 1 because I want to hid my scars, 2 because I don't have any sort of connection of beauty anymore, and 3 because I feel like I've had 50 years of suffering, why try anymore.

I used to love makeup. I kept it all for memory. It's a painful memory, but I still want to remember. Now with a scar on my face and no smile it looks out of place. I just stick to mascara and lip balm now.

After some tea, I headed off to work. I get anxiety immediately stepping out of my apartment building. _Thump thump thump._ My heart races with thoughts of what could happen at any moment. I used to go down with neighbors, but now I just stay to myself. Those knowing what happened to me and all the pity I see in their eyes towards me infuriates me. I cautiously maneuver the city to get to a job I've never loved. I just work to survive now.

I sat in my cubical all day. Typing away mind numbing codes. I wasn't passionate about my work. Especially when it went to the corrupt company of Joja Mart. _Join Us. Thrive._ That fake slogan ran through my mind. I hated them. They preyed on any independent business and treated every employee like shit. I wanted to get out but I don't have enough money too.

6 o'clock. My shift had ended and I got out of that building as fast as I could. The only goal set in my mind: get home before it's dark. I was thankful how close my apartment was. I weaved in and out of people. Ignoring their stares but keeping an o so careful watch. I was the only person who I could protect myself. Finally, I made it into the glass door of my dull grey apartment building. I've lost sight of color anymore. When I moved to the city, my eyes were so vibrant looking at the sight, sound, and speed of the city. I was in love. Now, all I here is the clockwork of my heart and mind, seeing only in the grey scale. Everything felt so lifeless.

I waited for the elevator when a man walked up next to me to travel up the skyscraper. Stairs. I avoided eye contact, fled to the stairs, and proceeded to walk up 20 flight. I was exhausted, covered in a film of sweat. I didn't care. I was too scared to be alone with a stranger. Trust was something I didn't have anymore. I got off on my level and scanned the hallway, empty. While keeping my senses heightened, my eyes scanned for my apartment. 206. The gold lettering reflected in my eyes and I put my key into the hole and raced into my apartment as fast as I could. Shutting the door behind me, I fastened all 6 of my locked. Paranoid was an understatement to describe my mind.

I took off my clothes and stepped into my shower feeling the hot steady stream of water. With my eyes closed, I can describe every one of my scars. I knew the location, the size, the amount of pain it caused me. They were the proof that would never wash away. I studied my scars, not to remember, but to cope. I put my face under the stream of water and washed away the tears that escaped my eyes.

I looked at the picture hung up next to my sink; it held a photo of her, and at the time, her best friend. They were smiling, laughing in fact. She remembered that night. New Years a year and a half ago. Looking into the foggy mirror in front of her, she was unrecognizable. No smile, no happiness.

My mail was only ever advertisements. Mindlessly flipping through the letters her heart stopped. Speechless? Shocked? Confused? The answer, all of the above. Dropping all the letters in my hand except for the jewel in front of me.

 _To My Sweet Micayla_

 _Grandfather Oda_

I opened the letter viscously, frantic to see the contents.

 _To My Sweet Micayla,_

 _If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

 _The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

 _I've enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Blue Heron Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my love. Good Luck._

 _Love, Grandpa Oda_

Tears. Tears streamed down my face. The miracle I've needed my whole life finally came. I got to escape. Get away from everything and start over.

0000

Today was moving day. I packed three bags and every cent to my name and got on the bus that lead me to my new home. Blue Heron Farm. The bus ride took an hour and a half, but the sign finally came: _Now entering Pelican Town._ A minute passed and I had arrived. I saw two smiling faces when I descended the stairs. My anxiety was already rising.

"Hello Dear! Names Robin! I'm the one you've been talking too over the phone and fixed your house up! Remember me?"

"Yes I do, it's very nice to meet you." Micayla bowed in respect. She looked at the red head in front of her. She was middle aged and she over flowed with joy. I can't remember when she last saw someone so happy.

"We need more kids like her in town, so respectful!" The older man spoke this time "Names Lewis. I was so excited to hear you were moving here to rebuild your grandfather's farm! I was good friends with him, great man." A small smile crept on my face. It made me happy he knew my grandfather personally.

"Here, let's each take a bag and head over to the farm!"

When we arrived at the farm all I could do was smile. I had only been here once as a small child, but I certainly had not forgotten the charm. I could smell the crisp air, warm sun shone on me. I could see color and the hope of my future built up inside of me. We carried the bags in and set them down before returning outside.

"Ohh! That reminds me! Micayla, I've got some old tools laying around in my shed I don't need anymore, would you like them?" Robin had a great big smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help but shake the feeling I would get to know Robin. She was the type of person I needed so badly in my life.

"Oh I couldn't possibly take those from you. How much do you want for them?"

"Pay for them? No, no, no! I couldn't sell them for a cent anyways so I insist!"

"Why thank you, that's very generous." I gave a small smile to my new friend.

"Great! Why don't you come over for dinner then? I'm sure you don't want to cook, plus the general store will be closing here so I insist!"

"Oh no, that's okay I brought some ramen for tonight. I'll be fine."

"Ramen? No way you'll be eating dehydrated noodles on your first night here! Now let's go, I'll walk you back to my house!"

"I guess I'll be leaving then. See you around Lewis. It was a pleasure meeting you." With that Robin and I headed up the stairs to the left of my new house.

"I'm so excited for you to meet my family! They're not perfect, but I still love them. How old are you dear?"

"I'm 23."

Robin could tell she was shy, that's why she did all the talking. "That's great! My son Sebby is 25 and my daughter Maru is 19! You know, there's a lot of kids your age who live here!"

"That's nice, I've never really had a lot of friends so maybe that'll change." Thinking about making friends terrified me. I knew moving her would be challenging to me. I can hardly talk to people I know and here I've put myself into a town of people I don't know. I need this though. I can't keep living the way I am, just a shell.

"How you're just the sweetest! Soon I'll be just like mom to you!" We had finally arrived at Robins store/house. When we walked inside, two people were yelling followed by a man wearing all black, dashing from a room only to pause upon seeing us. I noted his long hair that cascaded down one side of his face. It wasn't quite black. Upon looking a little closer, I noticed the touch of purple. What a unique color. He was a rather tall man, I guessed probably 6 foot. He was intimidating. I immediately felt frightened.

"Sebastian, what is this all about? We have a guest! Now introduce yourself and we'll talk about this later!"

The young man rolled his eyes before speaking, "Hello, I'm Sebastian." With that he darted down the stairs and slammed the door. My face was flustered. I hadn't expected his curt, aggressive greeting at all. Oh well, I was used to it. People never payed me much attention. We continued walking into a stark white room to see two more faces.

"Micayla this is my daughter Maru!" The young woman presumably Maru, turned around and smiled. She had some soot on her cheek.

"Hello Micayla! You must be the new farmer! It's so nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?" I smiled and nodded. "That's my dad over there! He probably doesn't know other people are in the room right now though! He's so concentrated on some equations, I'm sure you'll get the chance to talk later though!"

"Maybe you should go down and try talking to Sebastian again, I know he was a little rude but I promise he's sweet! I'll get started on dinner!"

"Okay." I was starting to feel overwhelmed, but didn't want to disappoint Robin so I start walking down the stairs. I knocked on the closed door softly.

"Fuck off Maru! I don't want to talk!"

"Ummm… it's not your sister…" I heard a curse then the door opened.

"What do you want?" I could feel him as he studied my face. I looked down to conceal my scar. "Also, she's my half sister."

"Well your mom said to come talk to you and she can be a bit pushy."

"Yep, that's my mom. You can come in." I nodded and stepped inside. The feeling hit me. I was in a room alone with a man I have barley spoken too. _Thump thump thump._ My heart speed up and I started to sweat. I don't know if I can do this. He must have noticed my anxiety because he stepped away from me giving me room to breathe. "You can sit down, that always helps me." Anxiety, he must have known what that felt like. I sat down on the black love seat behind me. I wanted this so bad. I wanted to have friends and be myself again, even knowing that to get to that point I would have to push myself to the limits.

He walked back to his computer. Feeling relieved he wasn't going to make me talk. I sat there and collected my breath and my thoughts. He puzzled me. He was intimidating but I could feel he was walked all over by other people. He hid suggesting he didn't have much confidence. He also kept to himself. I like that he doesn't mind the silence, it's comforting. He's not so intimidating anymore. On a level, I feel like me and him aren't so different. Just two souls struggling.

My thoughts were interrupted by Robins voice coming from upstairs, "Sebby! Micayla! Dinners ready!"

0000

Well there's the first chapter! That took me two days to write so I'm not sure when I will have the next one up by. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all love it too. I know I left what happened to Micayla a mystery. You'll find out so just be patient! Have any guesses? Let me know your thoughts about it so far along with any suggestions! I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Open Book

**Shells**

 **Open Book:**

Hello Everyone! I apologize for chapter two being uploaded centuries after the first! Don't really have a good excuse except for school, so I'M SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!( ͒ ˃̣̣̥᷄ꇵ͒˂̣̣̥᷅ ) Okay, okay enough intro, hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, Happy Reading!

0000

Upon hearing Robin's voice, I looked over to the raven-haired boy I had just met. He looked back at me and proceeded to stand up from behind his computer screen. He then surprised me by speaking, "there's an empty seat to the left of me that you can sit in for dinner."

I sheepishly got my words out. "t-thank you." I followed along like a shadow behind him through a couple hallways before we reached a room filled with Robin's family. When we entered the room, I noticed that Robin was handing out plates of spaghetti while humming, Maru was staring and smiling at me, and a dark skinned man was sitting next to Maru not bothering to look up from his newspaper. I assumed that was Robin's husband. I could definitely see the resemblance between Maru, Robin, and this man; but not Sebastian. If Sebastian shared blood with this man than he inherited nothing genetically from him. 'That's right, Sebastian did say Maru was just his half sister.' I knew I would never in my life work up the courage to ask about Robin's family issues so I just dropped it. Right after finishing my thought I had looked up to find that Sebastian was on the opposite side on the table sitting and looking at me confused. 'I must have been spacing out a little.' I quickly moved my very stiff body around the table and sat in the seat next to Sebastian. I can't even imagine how awkward I must have come off as, more like I didn't want to imagine. My anxiety riddled mind was suddenly snapped back into focus by Robin sitting down.

"Here's to our new farmer!" Robin then raised her glass and drank while I promptly turned a shade best described as: ruby red grapefruit. I nodded to her, acknowledging her praise, then proceeded to take my first bite of Robin's spaghetti. 'Wow, this is delicious!' Before I had realized it, I had eaten the entire plate of food I was given. The hungriness that's associated with long travel had apparently caught up with me. When I looked up, I was horrified to find four sets of eyes on me. 'It was so foolish of me to eat so fast, I just had to draw all this attention to me!' I turned beet red and cleared my throat, 'great he comes one of my nervous tics.'

Robin spoke, "Well atleast someone appreciates my cooking! Would you like more Micayla?" thus ending the awkwardness a little.

"No thank you, it was very good." I smiled at Robin real quick before looking down, I couldn't stand the intense stares anymore. I then noticed it was starting to get dark out.

That's one thing I'll have to learn: when everything sets and rises here. I needed to leave about 20 minutes ago if I wanted to get back home before the sun set. I didn't know what to do. I could either just walk home by myself in the dark, most likely having an anxiety attack, faint, and god knows what else. OR I would have to work up the courage and ask someone to accompany me home. My mind decided that asking someone to walk me home held less anxiety. Now all I have to do is build up some confidence to ask. I sat and listened to the family of four carry on conversation until the man, apparently named Demetrius got up and left without speaking. I decided then would be my best chance to ask. "Robin.." She looked at me and smiled so I continued speaking. "I'm wondering if it wouldn't be too much to ask you to walk me home?" I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut, anticipating the worse.

"I've got some projects I need to do tonight," my heart dropped, "but, I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind taking you! Right Sebby?" Sebastian's face said it all, he wanted to protest but knew it would vain. With a dramatic sigh, He got up and headed to the front door. Hating to be any more of a nuisance that I already was, I got up, bowed my thanks, and hurried off after Sebastian. When I got outside he was waiting just to the right of the door. "Um, I'm sorry to make you walk me home." He looked at my blushing face for a minute before responding.

"Why would someone like you move?" The question puzzled me, it had so many different angles.

"What do you mean by someone like me?"

"I thought I had bad anxiety, but you are a whole new level of paranoid. You can't speak without thinking everything you say is an inconvenience. You freeze up when you meet someone new, almost like you're afraid. Scared they might hurt you. Why wouldn't someone like you stay where they were and never move? Why move to a town you know no one? It just doesn't fit."

I wasn't expecting to have to answer any sort of personal questions anytime soon. His question, while nosey, was reasonable. I knew I looked like a train wreck when it came to socialization. This is where it gets tricky for me; I really wanted to make friends. Being friends with someone meant opening up to people though. Something I never want to do again. However, I knew if I were to have any chance to forget my past, I would need to build a life of happiness for myself. It was a give and take sort of system. "I used to live in Zuzu city. I had the sort of life that you run away from. The kind of life that if you look back too, you will lose the very last pieces of yourself. The kind of life that I don't think I could keep fighting in much longer. If I stayed, it would have meant a life of misery and quite possibly suicide. I live in a nightmare every day of my life, the very last pieces of myself that I hold on to told me to escape. I just want happiness, and my grandfather is granting me a chance for just that." I hadn't meant to spill all of this with him, I guess it just sort of slipped. It felt nice though, it was freeing being able to share this with somebody. I probably just scared him off, but I don't think I care. I had tried to open up and I was proud of myself. What I didn't expect was a moment later he wiped a tear off from my jaw line with the pad of his thumb. When I looked at him he looked sad, not pity though. It was refreshing. I wished I knew what he was thinking. That was the first time I had let someone touch me on purpose since the night my life ended a year ago. It was.. nice. His hand was soft and warm to the touch. It held such tenderness and kindness behind the simple act. His cheeks were stained with a pink hue, no doubt a little embarrassed about his action. After we broke eye contact, we headed to my small farmhouse. We didn't say a word to each other the whole walk, it wasn't awkward though. It was the kind of silence you appreciate, the kind that holds contentment.

I said goodnight and thanked Him again for walking me home before I went inside my home. I undressed myself before crawling in bed. I fell asleep that night with the smallest amount of hope in my heart. That small amount was the most I've felt in a long time. I was proud of myself for opening up, even though it was small and open-ended; it was an achievement to me. Maybe Stardew Valley really did hold a happy and healthy future for me.

0000

Thank you so much for reading! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter or anything really! See you next chapter!


End file.
